Pokemon: The Yellow League
by Munchlax387
Summary: A boy and girl named Nari and Jukla are starting off their Pokemon journey in the region of Jour. However, they get caught up in something much more. Chapter 12 finally up!
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins

Chapter One: A New Journey Begins

Ten-year-old Nari woke up one morning in the town of Kollosen. He was excited that today, he would be able to become a Pokemon trainer. Although he had been doing all kinds of tests and things to qualify for the Yellow League, today was his tenth birthday, and finally, he was illegible to get his first Pokemon from Professor Maple.

He ran downstairs, full of excitement and anticipation. He got dressed and scurried out the door and into Professor Maple's office.

However, Nari wasn't the only one who was starting out the Yellow League today. Jukla, a girl of the same age, couldn't think of anything but Pokemon. Pokemon had always fascinated her and she played with her father's Squirtle all the time. Now, she could finally get a Pokemon of her own.

Both stormed through the door of Professor Maple's lab and ran over to his desk.

"Professor Maple," said Nari. "I'm ready to get my first Pokemon! Where is it?"

"What about me?" asked Jukla. "Where's mine."

"Well, actually," said Professor Maple. "There's another trainer coming in here soon as well, so I ordered three Pokemon, and here they are." He took three PokeBalls out of a bin.

Professor Maple called out one of the Pokemon. It looked like a lizard with long antennas sticking out of the top of its head. Its eyes were on top of the antennas.

"This Pokemon," he said, "is Highzard."

He then called put the other two Pokemon. One looked like a Charmander with the face of a flameless Quilava and a tail that was not illuminated. Instead, the end of the tail was an orange ball covered in orange thorns. Professor Maple said it was a Warburn. The other one, Bubblion, looked just like a lion.

Nari immediately chose Warburn. Jukla then picked Highzard.

Jukla cheered. "Yes!" she shouted. "I finally have my first Pokemon. And now I want to compete in my very first Pokemon battle!"

"Oh, really," said Nari. "All right, then. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Okay, then!" replied Jukla ambitiously. Highzard, I choose you!" Highzard leaped off the desk..

"Go, Warburn!" exclaimed Nari.

"Now!" shouted Jukla. "Time to attack!" "Oh boy," she said to herself. "My first attack!" After a moment, she added, "Professor Maple, what attacks does Highzard know?"

"Right now," the Professor replied, "He knows Bullet Seed and Solar Beam."

"Right, then! Highzard, use Solar Beam!"

Highzard shot a beam at Warburn.

"What about my Warburn, Professor?"

"Fire Blast and Sonic Boom."

"Okay, Warburn! Use Sonic Boom to counter the Solar Beam!"

Warburn emitted a large force field, knocking away the beam.

"Now! Hit it with Fire Blast!"

"Warburn," responded Warburn. He spit a large ray of fire out of his mouth. It hit Highzard, knocking it unconscious.

"Warburn," called Jukla. "Get up now. It's time to attack Highzard!

"I'm sorry, Jukla, but Highzard has fainted. Nari is the winner. Just take him down to the Pokemon Center and they'll get him bach to normal in a jiffy. Actually, I should have told you this before, but Highzard is a grass-type Pokemon while Warburn is a fire-type. Grass-type Pokemon are weak against fire-types."

"Well, then. For now, I am going to the Pokemon Center to heal Highzard. But another day, Louis, I will defeat you. I promise I will."

And with that, Jukla left the laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2: Nari Battles a Squirtle

Chapter Two: Nari Battles A Squirtle

Right after Jukla left, another trainer entered the lab.

"Professor Maple," he asked. "I'm here. Where's my Pokemon?"

"It's right here, Max," Professor Maple answered, handing him the PokeBall containing a Bubblion.

Maxwell Birch was another ten-year-old boy who was getting his first Pokemon today. Ever since he was eight, he had traveled around with real Pokemon trainers named Ashton Ketchum and May Birch. But today, he was a Pokemon trainer himself.

"Hey, Max," asked Nari. "Do you wanna battle me?"

"Later. Once we have a full team of Pokemon."

And Max went off, closely followed by Nari, who went down to the PokeMart to purchase some PokeBalls. Once he was done that, he went into the grassy areas around the outskirts of Kollosen to catch some Pokemon. He walked around and finally, he saw what looked like a turtle with a blue body in the distance. He ran up to it, then recognizing it as a Squirtle.

"Hi, little buddy. Hey, how about a Pokemon battle."

"Squirtle," responded the Squirtle. He squirted Nari.

Nari chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. Warburn, I choose you!"

The orange Pokemon immediately left his PokeBall.

"Okay, Warburn, this is a water-type Pokemon, so if we want to defeat it, we need to use a non-fire-type attack. So use Sonic Boom!"

"Warburn!" Warburn let out the Sonic Boom attack, which hit Squirtle hard, nearly knocking it out.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle spit a huge line of water from his mouth. It hit Warburn directly. Warburn fell to the ground.

"A Water Gun attack," said Nari to himself. "Warburn, are you all right?"

"Warburn."

"Go back into your PokeBall so you can rest. Now, Squirtle, taste my PokeBall!" Nari threw a PokeBall at the Squirtle.

"Squirtle…" The PokeBall hit Squirtle and sucked it inside. The Squirtle was so weak, the PokeBall didn't even budge. Squirtle was now Nari's Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3: Jukla Battles a Nosepass

Chapter Three: Jukla Battles a Nosepass

Nari took Warburn and Squirtle to the Pokemon Center, for both had gotton very weak from the battle. The lady that ran the Pokemon Center put the PokeBalls in the machine and restored them to full health.

"Thanks," said Nari, and he went off.

Once finished at the Pokemon Center, Jukla went out to the wild to catch a Pokemon. She let Highzard out of his PokeBall.

"I know you're good," she told him. She rubbed her hand along his back. "Just that Warburn of Nari's was too powerful for us." After a moment, she added, "We need a Pokemon that will work well on fire-type Pokemon. We need a rock-type Pokemon. Come on, Highzard. We'll find a rock-type Pokemon so we can beat Warburn."

Jukla kept looking and looking for a rock-type Pokemon, and after seeing thousands of Jigglypuff and Bayleef and Raichu and other Pokemon that are weak against fire-types she finally hunted down a Nosepass.

"Nosepass," asked Jukla. "Want to battle?"

"Nosepass!"

"All right, then. Highzard. You're a grass type, so you're good against rock-type Pokemon. So use Solar Beam."

"Highzard!" said Highzard as he released a large beam.

"Nosepass!" said Nosepass as the beam hit it. It hit hard.

"Now, it's time to use a PokeBall!" Jukla's smile turned to a frown when she realized that she had forgotten to get some PokeBalls from the PokeMart.

"Highzard, watch that Nosepass doesn't get away while I go buy some PokeBalls. Be right back!"

"Highzard!"

Jukla ran to the PokeMart to get the PokeBalls when she ran into Professor Maple.

"Oh, Jukla, I forgot to give you all your PokeDexes. Take this while I go find the others."

Jukla didn't have any time to talk. She purchased the PokeBalls and ran back to Highzard and Nosepass. She threw a PokeBall at the Nosepass. Soon, it was caught.

Jukla rejoiced. She went to the Pokemon Center to heal Nosepass. Now, she thought, I will find Nari.


	4. Chapter 4: Nari vs Jukla, Again

Chapter Four: Nari vs. Jukla, Again

Having captured Nosepass, Jukla went off looking for Nari. She finally found him a few miles away from Kollosen.

"Nari," she said to him. "I was wondering where you were. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for another town so I can challenge a gym leader. You?"

"Looking for you. I've got a Pokemon that's bound to beat you."

"Oh, really. Let's see it then. I'm always up for a good battle."

"Okay, then. Nosepass, I choose you!"

"A Nosepass, huh? A rock-type. Well, my new water-type is sure to beat it. Squirtle, I choose you."

"A water-type? I wasn't expecting that. Well, My PokeDex says that Nosepass knows Tackle, Harden, and Rock Throw right now. I'll use Harden so I'll be able to beat you – even though I might have a disadvantage here. Nosepass, use Harden."

Nosepass lined himself with some small ropes through which Harden passed. Now he had more energy, and more defense.

"Can I use your PokeDex to learn my Squirtle's attacks?"

"Sure." She passed him the PokeDex. Nari scanned his Squirtle to learn it knew Tackle, Bubble, Withdraw, and Water Gun, and used to know Tail Whip.

"I'll use Water Gun. It's a water-type move so it'll do you're Nosepass in. Squirtle, use Water Gun."

Squirtle shot a ray of water from his mouth. It knocked Nosepass unconscious. However, Jukla sent out Highzard, a grass-type Pokemon that had an advantage over Squirtle.

"Highzard, use Bullet Seed!" Highzard shot out a ray of seeds that knocked Squirtle out. However, Nari sent out Warburn, a fire-type Pokemon that had an advantage over Highzard.

Nari wanted to use a fire-type attack because they would fare better on Highzard, so he commanded Warburn to use Fire Blast. Highzard fainted and returned to his PokeBall.

"I can't believe I lost to you again," said Jukla unhappily.

"It's okay," Nari replied. "How about we travel together, so we can help each other from now on, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," responded Jukla. She smiled.

Okay, two things I want to say:

One – For all those who want to know, Highzard and Warburn are lv 5 and Squirtle and Nosepass are lv 15.

Two – Thank you to all reviewers. I didn't read any of my reviews until I had already finished Chapter Three, so that is why I didn't have any comments. There are only two out so far, but I'm not sure how many there will be once this is up on the website. But to respond to the ones I've read:

Ryan L. Spradling: No, I haven't read any of your stories, but your profile gave me a link to your story (only one story, I'm not sure if you've made any more) and I'm working on reading it.

The Cutest Duchess: Yes, I would like to use some of your Pokemon. Thanks for all of the comments, and I won't do powerful attacks at early levels anymore. The real Pokemon I just used the attacks that they always would know at whatever level they're at. As for a new attack every level…Maybe that's gone a little bit too far.

Thanks again for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Maxwell

Chapter Five: Meeting Maxwell

Nari and Jukla were out looking for wild Pokemon, not to catch, but to gain experience for their Pokemon, which they could get even if they lost the match. Jukla's PokeDex gave the Pokemon levels, and after hours of gaining experience and then checking their levels, they realized that, the more experienced they gained, the more levels they would gain. By now, Highzard was at lv 9 with Razor Leaf and Vine Whip (as well as the attacks it already had), Warburn was at lv 9 with Ember and Tackle (as well as the attacks it already had), Nosepass was at lv 16 with Block (as well as the attacks it already had), and Squirtle was at lv 16.

Now they would have just kept on battling all day, had not Maxwell Birch happened by.

"Eh, kid," Maxwell said to Nari. "You the one from Professor Maple's lab?"

"Why, yes. I'm Nari Tussle, and this is Jukla – uh –"

"Havensby. Jukla Havensby."

"Look, I don't care who you are, or any of that kind of stuff. I became a Pokemon trainer so I could compete in the Yellow League, and in order to do that professionally, I need a serious opponent. Like gym leaders are. And if you're not going to be like that, then, well, I don't want to battle you."

"Well, fine, then. I love being serious about things. But what I don't love is rudeness, and I don't appreciate how you are acting towards me."

"Me? Well, there's nothing wrong with me. But you, Nari Tussle, there's something seriously wrong with you. That's why it so unfortunate that you're also being in the Yellow League means that I'll have to see you so often. Well, never mind that. I've collected eight Pokemon already. And you 've collected-" He looked at Warburn and Squirtle. "-two."

And with that, Maxwell Birch ran off. You can now see that Maxwell Birch is not the same happy-go-lucky eight-year-old he was in the anime.

There was a long silence. Jukla was the first one to speak.

"Man, that kid is rude."

"Tell me about it."

"But maybe he's right. Maybe we should focus more on catching Pokemon. Highzard and Nosepass, return!"

"Yeah. Catching Pokemon. Good idea. Let's do some more searching and less training. Return, Warburn and Squirtle!"

And with that, they started looking around.


	6. Chapter 6: It Was a Dark & Stormy Night

Chapter Six: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

After their encounter with Maxwell Birch, Nari and Jukla couldn't find any Pokemon in the area they were searching. They had no clue where they had gone, or why they had gone, but there was none in sight. When night came, they decided to stay at an old hotel for the night.

It wasn't long before they each got up to their rooms for bed. However, when Nari was just getting to sleep, he heard a knock on his window. He quickly jumped out of bed and opened the curtains to see who it was. It was an old man who looked like he was in his mid-nineties. Nari opened the window to see what he wanted.

"Please," he said. "You need to help…the Three…Protectors…of Kanto…please!"

"Okay," said Nari. "I'll help you. But I'm not sure what your talking about."

"It's okay," he said. "I'll…show you."

But Nari didn't want to go alone. This could all be some kind of prank to kidnap him. Or he wanted to force him to help with some criminal activities. He needed Jukla.

After managing Jukla out of her room (which wasn't very easy, she was sound asleep), Nari and Jukla followed the old man to a building nearby. The man opened the door and they walked in. However, right in the center of the building, they saw a man dressed in entirely green, except for a big white 'C' in the middle if the shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"They are here…to help…us," said the old man.

"Oh really," said the other man. "Well, I'll teach you to mess with Team Chlorophyll!"

"No, you won't," said Nari angrily. He didn't know was going on, but he could tell that this man was up to no good. "Warburn, I choose you!"

"Oh, so you want to battle, eh," the man said. "Go, Sunflora!"

"A grass-type? Then eat my fire! Warburn, use Fire Blast! Then use Ember!"

"Warburn," said Warburn. It emitted two rays of fire, Fire Blast and Ember.Once both had hit, the Sunflora fainted and returned to its PokeBall.

"Okay," he said. "So you've won this time. But now, you're in big trouble with Team Chlorophyll. For now, farewell!" The guy ran out of the building.

After a while, the old man said, "Wait here…I'll be right back." After a while he returned with a PokeBall.

"This is…for you." He pointed to Nari. "Take good…care…of it."

And the old man left the building.

So? How'd you like this chapter. Please R&R. There weren't any new reviews, so if you wrote a review I haven't responded to, then that means that it wasn't on the website at the time I typed this.


	7. Chapter 7: On Silver Wings

Chapter Seven: On Silver Wings

Nari and Jukla looked at each other, stunned. They had no idea what was going on, and it was too much for them to handle. And the thing that they were most curious about was what was inside the PokeBall. After a few minutes, Nari couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the ball and threw it, saying, "Come out!"

The PokeBall hit the ground and a Pokemon came out. Nari and Jukla gasped at the sight of it. It was Articuno.

Both trainers had heard the legend of Articuno when they were younger. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. The Three Protectors of Kanto. Their names meant 'Arctic, One', 'Zap, Two', and 'Molt, Three'. It was so long ago that they didn't remember the legend, but they knew that Articuno was mainly blue. The three feathers on top of its head, its wings, its tail, its back, and all of its front except the beak, feet, eyes, and tummy were blue. But when they saw it now, all of these spots were silver. It was a shiny Articuno. But how could that be? There was only one Articuno and it lived on Seafoam Island south of Kanto. Something must have gone wrong there.

Again, Nari and Jukla were speechless. This was only their first night as Pokemon trainers and they had gotten in to all this. They could not think of what to do with Articuno, or what to make of Articuno.

"Okay," said Jukla. "He said to take good Articuno, so we'll keep it and train it. But he didn't say anything else. We'll keep on doing the Yellow League and fighting battles and gym leaders. It can't be that big of a deal."

"Yeah," replied Nari. "As a matter of fact, I bet we'll never even hear of this 'Team Chlorophyll' again."

But they could not have been farther from the truth.

**New Gang Threatens Jour**

A new group of criminal trainers known as Team Chlorophyll has come out of nowhere and committed a series of crimes all over Jour. Over the past few days, many mansions, museums, and banks have been robbed of very precious items that many robbers would want. However, detectives believe that Team Chlorophyll is after something much more valuable than this. Chief Jason Trankse, head of the JPI, said last Tuesday, "Whatever Team Chlorophyll may be up to, we guarantee you that we will put an end to their shenanigans and stop the recent crime spree going on in Jour."

Nari and Jukla didn't feel like reading more. Jukla had to raise her Pokemon's levels. The closest gym leader, Rocky, had two level 15 Pokemon. Nari could use his Squirtle, but Jukla needed to train Highzard to at least level 15, for Nosepass wouldn't fare well against another rock-type. So they went into the forest to train.

Okay. Now, a question for my reviewers. Say you have a Pokemon that knows Bullet Seed, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, and Vine Whip. Now you're Pokemon makes it to a new level. It wants to learn Leaf Blade. Do you learn it or not? If yes, which move do you forget? Thanks.

Anyway, The Cutest Duchess, thanks for all the reviews. I would be interested in using Blazrur and Aqudroo. I put them in my Jour Dex (which besides them just has Highzard, Warburn, Bubblion, and my evolutions for them). Could you let me know what types they are and when they evolve and into what? I'll appreciate it.

And about the story, I'm going to be doing sixteen gym leaders instead of eight because I think it would be boring if they both won each badge and they were both battling each gym leader. That means I'll be making a gym leader for each type except one (probably normal). I'm not sure yet which one is going to do Pebble Badge.


	8. Chapter 8: Professor Maple Returns

Chapter Eight: Professor Maple Returns

"Nari! Nari!" Nari and Jukla heard a voice while they were training and they went to see who it was. They soon saw that it was Professor Maple.

"Oh, Nari," he said. "I was looking all over for you. I forgot to give you this." He took a PokeDex out of his bag. Then, realizing that Jukla was with him, he added, "Oh, hello, Jukla."

"Thanks," said Nari. "Jukla told me that you gave her one. And look at what I caught. He took the PokeBall with Squirtle off his belt.

"Go, Squirtle," he said, throwing on the ground.

"Squirtle," said Squirtle.

"Why, that's a Squirtle," said Professor Maple happily. "Why, my good friend Professor Oak hands those out as starter Pokemon."

"Professor Oak," said Jukla. "I've heard of him. He was the first Pokemon Professor to start handing out starter Pokemon to beginning trainers. I've heard all about him. As a matter of fact, my big sister Karla got her starter Pokemon from him four ago. She chose Bulbasaur. She said they also had Charmander."

"Wait a minute," said Professor Maple. "Are you talking about Karla Havensby?"

"Sure am," Jukla replied.

"Oh, she was one of the top 32 in the Hoenn League. And that battle between Venusaur and Groudon…so close. As a matter of fact, is Stacey hadn't had Groudon use Fire Blast, Karla would've won for sure!"

"I know. After seven badges in the Indigo League she got very ill and missed the tournament. And then she lost the first battle of the Helk League. Then she tried out the Yellow League and made into the top 128. And then she went to the Orange League and lost in the third battle. Then she tried out Hoenn and made it into the top 32. And in the Twilight League she lost the third gym sixteen times so she just gave up. Now she's competing in the Graint League. She already has three badges. I've always wanted to go compete in the Pokemon League like her."

"I can imagine," said Professor Maple. "Now, why did I come here again. Oh, yes, to give you your PokeDex. Well, here you go." He handed Nari the PokeDex.

"Okay. Well, we'd better get going. Bye!"

"Oh, Nari," said Jukla. "Where's Articuno?"

"I left him in the grass. I just got him, so I've just been carrying it around. I've never got around to putting him on my belt yet."

So they went back to the area where they were, but when they looked at the ground, they gasped in horror at what they saw.

Articuno was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: Team Chlorophyll Returns

Chapter Nine: Team Chlorophyll Returns

"Where could it have gone?" asked Jukla.

"I don't know. But I do know it couldn't have flown away if it was in its PokeBall. Someone must have took it."

"We all know who it was."

"You got that right. It must me one of the members of that wicked gang Team Chlorophyll."

"Well, if anyone knew where their hideout was, it would have been in that newspaper."

"Well, then, I guess we're going to have to find it ourselves. We _need_ Articuno."

"But that'll be so hard to do. We're going to need a…a…"

"A what?" asked a voice. But it wasn't Nari's.

Nari and Jukla screamed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't those twerps who got Articuno. I came by to steal your Pokemon, but then when I heard you talking, I learned that you were the ones who just left Articuno there for me to get."

"What have you done with Articuno?" asked Jukla.

"Yeah," said Nari. "And what have you done to Seafoam Island? Whatever it was, it ran away so fast it turned silver!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Later, _beginning trainers_!" The Team Chlorophyll person ran off.

Nari ran off.

"Nari," called Jukla. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting back Articuno," said Nari, still running. "Follow me. We _need_ Articuno."

"Okay," said Jukla. She took a deep breath and started running.

They kept going on for hours. They kept going in circles. Normally, kids wouldn't be able to keep up with adults, but when you really want something… Besides, after a while, the person would realize that there was no point in having it if you couldn't use it and give up. And Nari and Jukla had all day.

However, at the same time, Nari and Jukla had no idea what was going on in the devious mind of Team Chlorophyll…

Thanks for the reviews, TCD. Ii added seadorr and kindlmic to my Jour Dex.


	10. Chapter 10: Hangin' Out and Over

Chapter Ten: Hangin' Out and Over

_Huh_, thought Jukla as she found herself hanging twelve feet over the ground. Her left hand was tied to the bottom of a branch of a tree, and the rest of her body was hanging off. She felt a hand on the bottom of her foot. Was this Team Chlorophyll? She'd better run. She tried to go up the tree, but the ropes on her hand wouldn't let her.

"Aaaahh!" She heard a scream from under her. It sounded like Nari.

Nari's hand was tied to the bottom of Jukla's calf. When Jukla moved, he woke up, and found himself hanging six feet above the ground, moving around, and tied to something that felt…squishy.

"It's okay," said Jukla. Team Chlorophyll must have done this. We must have conked out while chasing that person for Articuno, and he took advantage of that. Never mind, though. I've got an idea. Use your free hand to send out Warburn."

"Okay," said Nari. He took Warburn's ball off his belt and threw it. "Warburn, I choose you!"

"Warburn!"

"Okay, Warburn," said Jukla. "Jump onto Nari's feet and climb up until you get to my arm."

Warburn followed obediently.

"Okay," said Jukla. She put her hand firmly on the branch so she wouldn't fall when Warburn broke the ropes. "Use you tail to cut the ropes on my hand."

Once Warburn cut the ropes, Jukla climbed onto the tree so that her entire body was on it. "Nari, use your other hand to grab on to the branch I was tied to."

Nari followed, and then Warburn cut the ropes on Nari's hand. Both climbed down the tree.

"You were great, Warburn," said Nari. "Return." The orange lizard returned to its PokeBall.

"Now," said Jukla. "We need to focus on getting back Articuno."

"Yes," said Nari. "But when we were chasing that Team Chlorophyll member, we ran to the area right next to Rumprack, the city where Rocky fights. I want to take him on with my Squirtle."

"But I haven't trained my Highzard yet. I can't go battle him with a weak-leveled Pokemon like Highzard."

"It's okay. There's other gyms out there."

Jukla sighed. "I guess you're right."

Okay, for my readers, I've managed to complete my Jour PokeDex, although I will add more Pokemon eventually. I did make up Laser Eye, Spike Tail, and Drown Gas especially for those three Pokemon. Enjoy!

Jour Dex 

001 – Highzard

Grass Lizard Pokemon

Grass-type

Lv 5 – Bullet Seed

Lv 7 – Solarbeam

Lv 11 – Razor Leaf

Lv 15 – Vine Whip

Evolves Into Bigreye at Lv 16

002 – Bigreye

Big Eye Pokemon

Grass-type

Lv 18 – Leaf Blade

Lv 24 – Absorb

Lv 32 – Grass Whistle

Evolves From Highzard at Lv 16

Evolves Into Grassnor at Lv 36

003 – Grassnor

Tree Pokemon

Grass-type

Lv 38 – Aromatherapy

Lv 50 – Frenzy Plant

Lv 62 – Laser Eye

Evolves From Bigreye at Lv 36

004 – Warburn

War Pokemon

Fire-type

Lv 5 – Fire Blast

Lv 7 – Sonicboom

Lv 11 – Ember

Lv 15 –Tackle

Evolves Into Warflame at Lv 16

005 – Warflame

War Pokemon

Fire-type

Lv 18 – Scratch

Lv 24 – Flame Wheel

Lv 32 – Blaze Kick

Evolves From Warburn at Lv 16

Evolves Into Flamer at Lv 36

006 – Flamer

War Pokemon

Fire-type

Lv 38 – Flamethrower

Lv 50 – Sacred Burn

Lv 62 – Spike Tail

Evolves From Warflame at Lv 36

007 – Bubblion

Bubble Lion Pokemon

Water-type

Lv 5 – Withdraw

Lv 7 – Bubble

Lv 11 – Horn Attack

Lv 15 – Water Pulse

Evolves Into Leowet at Lv 16

008 – Leowet

Bubble Lion Pokemon

Water-type

Lv 18 – Powder Snow

Lv 24 – Waterfall

Lv 32 – Octazooka

Evolves From Bubblion at Lv 16

Evolves Into Leowash at Lv 36

009 – Leowash

Bubble Lion Pokemon

Water-type

Lv 38 – Surf

Lv 50 – Hydro Pump

Lv 62 – Drown Gas

Evolves From Leowet at Lv 36

010 – Aquadroo

Water Puppy Pokemon

Water-type

Lv 5 – Bubble

Lv 8 – Tail Whip

Lv 12 – Tackle

Lv 15 – Howl

Lv 20 – Growl

Evolves Into Seadorr at Lv 24

011 – Seadorr

Aqua Dog Pokemon

Water-type

Lv 24 – Water Gun

Lv 30 – Ice Beam

Lv 38 – Double Edge

Lv 42 – Tail Whip

Lv 48 – Quick Attack

Lv 60 – Surf

Evolves From Aquadroo at Lv 24

012 – Blazrur

Lizard Pokemon

Fire-type

Lv 5 – Ember

Lv 9 – Tackle

Lv 13 – Scratch

Lv 18 – Tail Whip

Lv 22 – Dig

Lv 25 – Smokesecreen

Evolves Into Kindlmic at Lv 28

013 – Kindlmic

Fire Dino Pokemon

Fire-type

Lv 28 – Fire Spin

Lv 35 – Dig

Lv 42 – Quick Attack

Lv 50 – Flamethrower

Lv 58 – Slash

Lv 64 – Blaze Kick

Evolves From Blazrur at Lv 28


	11. Chapter 11: Rocky My World

Chapter Eleven: Rocky My World

"I'm very excited about battling you, Nari. But I gotta let you know that you are going down."

"Well, then, we'll see about that. I choose you, Squirtle!"

"Well, I'm choosing Solider. Come out!"

"A Solider," said Jukla. She used her PokeDex on it.

"Solider," it said. "The Rock Solid Pokemon. Solider like to live in mountains and are rarely seen. Solider's great defense skills make up for its mainly weak attacks. Most trainers like to raise its attack by giving it lots of protein."

"Exactly what I've done," said Rocky. He smiled. "But I want to battle. Solider, use Rock Throw!"

Solider sent out three rocks, forming a triangle around Squirtle so it couldn't go anywhere. Then it sent out another rock aimed right for Squirtle in the center. Squirtle received a little damage.

"Okay, Squirtle. We'll fight back. Use Water Gun!"

Squirtle spit a ray of water, hitting Solider. Water was Solider's weakness, despite its massive defense. Solider lost a little over half its power.

"You think you're so smart?" teased Rocky. "Then you should see this. Solider, Body Slam!"

Solider jumped up to Squirtle and attacked it harshly. Normal-type attacks worked better on Squirtle than rock-types, and he went down to half its original energy.

"Squirtle, do Water Gun again!"

Again, Squirtle unleashed a ray of water from his mouth. It hit Solider and knocked it out.

"You still think your good?" asked Rocky, recalling Solider. "This battle's just beginning. Geodude, I choose you!"

The rock Pokemon happily came forward from its PokeBall.

"Now, use Defense Curl so its water-type moves won't work as well on us."

Geodude developed a circle around itself.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun, again!"

Squirtle released a third Water Gun, but this time it only got rid of half of Geodude's energy.

"Now, Geodude, use Rock Throw!" It obeyed orders, taking out all but one HP…

Okay, so how'd you like this chapter? Remember to R&R. I'm going to get to work on adding solider to my Jour Dex.


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle Continues

Chapter Twelve: The Battle Continues

"Squirtle!" exclaimed Nari. He sat down next to his Pokemon.

"Squirtle," it moaned.

"Do you think you can still battle?"

"Squirtle," it grunted. It managed to get up. "Squirtle, Squirtle," it said with spirit.

"Great, Squirtle!"

"Okay, Geodude, just hit it with Rock Throw again and it'll be a goner!"

"Squirtle, dodge it and use Bubble!"

Geodude raced to Squirtle and threw the rocks. Squirtle dodged it.

However, Geodude started glowing profusely. It started to grow as well. Once it stopped growing, the light was gone. Geodude had evolved into a Graveler!

"All right," said Rocky. "Now I've got a Graveler!"

Squirtle spit bubbles from its mouth, badly hurting Graveler But Rocky wasn't finished yet.

"Graveler, hit it hard with Rock Throw! It shouldn't be able to dodge you now that you've evolved!"

Graveler used Rock Throw a third time, but Squirtle quickly jumped away from the rocks and landed behind Graveler.

As Squirtle landed behind Graveler, Nari commanded it to use Tackle. Squirtle jumped right on top of Graveler.

"Squirtle," it said happily.

Geodude was down.

"Geodude is unable to battle," said Rocky. "That means that this is yours. He took a small round ball out of a case and handed it to Nari.

"This," he said, "is the Pebble Badge. Take good care of it."

"Yes!" shouted Nari. "I got the Pebble Badge!"

Also, Squirtle had gained a lot of experience from that tough battle with Solider and Geodude. It started to glow and get bigger. Soon, it was a big, bold Wartortle.

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I finally managed to type up this chapter. I hoped everyone liked it. Please R/R.


End file.
